BIGBANG
Archivo:35eg.jpg ¿Big Bang? *'Nombre:' Big Bang (빅뱅) **'Antes de Big Bang :' Desde antes de qe ellos debutaran, ya cada quien tenia sus grados de popularidad...T.O.P era un rapper pero aun no era tan famoso ademas en ese tiempo no se le conocia como TOP sino como T.E.M.P.O , G-Dragon con TaeYang antes de debutar con el grupo ellos ya habian sido un duo "GDYB"; por otra parte SeungRi concursaba en un programa de baile y Dae sung era el unico que aun no era conocido. *'Núm. de miembros:' 5 chicos *'Orígen:' Corea del Sur *'Color oficial:' Amarillo,Negro y Plomo *'Nombre fanclub oficial: '''V.I.P **'¿Por que VIPS?: Viene de Very Important Person. No usan globos, en su lugar usan bandanas y sus lightsticks llevan una corona. *'''Agencia: YG Entertainment (La misma de 2NE1 y Se7en) Carrera 'Pre Debut ' Antes de que Big Bang debutase, cada uno de los miembros había tenido éxito y fama en el sector del thumb|296pxentretenimiento. G-Dragon y Taeyang entraron en YG Entertainment cuando tenían 12 años, conocidos entonces como GDYB. T.O.P era muy conocido como rapero underground, mientras Seungri fue el primero en presentarse en el show Let's Cokeplay Battle Shinhwa. El único que no era realmente conocido antes de debutar en Big Bang era Daesung, ya que lo descubrieron en una audición. Antes de su debut los integrantes propusieron algunos nombres para el grupo, como "Apex", "Stump" y "Diamond", pero al final se decidieron por Big Bang. Ganaron mayor popularidad a partir del documental "Big bang Documentary" de once episodios que emitió el canal Mnet en el verano del 2006, en el que se mostraba el entrenamiento de los miembros antes de su debut como grupo, además de un proceso de eliminación de los candidatos que no estuvieran listos para el debut. 'Debut' Hicieron su debut en 19 de agosto 2006 en la Arena de Gimnasia en el Parque Olímpico de Seúl durante el concierto de la YG Family. Al principio, cuando debutaron, se les consideró la nueva cara de la YG Family, nombre que se le da a la red de la compañía YG Entertainment. A pesar de que su debut fue de alguna manera exitoso, no fue hasta cuando sacaron "Lies" que el grupo ganó popularidad. Big Bang ha sido notado no solo por su música sino también por su ropa y estilo, completamente a la moda, cosa que los hizo aún mas famosos en el proceso de su carrera. Ellos también componen y producen sus propias canciones. Integrantes Archivo:6ju.png Los miembros son (de izquierda a derecha): 'G-Dragon. SeungRi. Taeyang. T.O.P. Daesung. 'G-Dragon ' thumb|left|330px '''Nombre artístico: 'G-Dragon (G-드래곤) '''Nombre real: '''Kwon Ji Yong (권지용) '''Posición: '''Líder, vocalista y rapero '''Fecha de nacimiento: 18-Agosto-1988 Altura: 177cm Peso: 54 kg Tipo de sangre: A Familia: '''Padres y una hermana mayor '''Debut: DaeHanMinGook Hip Hop Flex (2001) Especialidades: '''Bailar, beat boxing, componer, cantar, el Chino y el Inglés. '''Hobbies: '''Dibujar y escuchar música. '''Curiosidades Le gusta: 'La moda, actuar, cocinar, crispy donuts, los perros, los coches, los libros (poemas, mangas y revistas), ver dibujos y él mismo. '''Chica ideal: '''G-Dragon expresó, ”Es importante que me sienta cómodo a su alrededor. En el pasado, solía tener una visión detallada de cómo sería mi mujer ideal, por ejemplo, alguien con el pelo corto y un estilo marimacho”. Pero en estos días, es alguien con la que sienta cómodo y no actué falsamente a mí alrededor. “ . 'TaeYang ' thumb|left|330px '''Nombre artístico: 'TaeYang (태양) '''Nicknames: YB Taekwon (YB 태권), SOL Nombre real: Dong Young Bae (동영배) Posición: Vocalista Fecha de nacimiento: '''18-Mayo-1988 '''Altura: 174cm Peso: 56 kg Tipo de sangre: AB Familia: Padres y un hermano mayor. Debut: '''YG Family 2nd Album (2002) '''Hobbies: '''Jardinería,escuchar música, ver TV. '''Especialidades: '''Rapear, bailar, beat boxing, cantar y los idiomas (Chino y Japonés). '''Curiosidades Le gusta: '''La iglesia, el verano, la ropa, los videojuegos y el manga. '''Cantantes que admira: '''Justin, Omarion y Usher. '''Chica ideal: Taeyang dijo: “ Alguien que está en la misma página que yo. Ella debe comprenderme y la manera en que vivo mi vida, así como ser sabía para que pueda aprender de ella. Me gustaría que ella me estimule de una manera que me den ganas de trabajar aún más duro. Desde que era pequeño, me han gustado las mujeres con rasgos occidentales. “ 'T.O.P ' thumb|left|330px Nombre artístico: T.O.P Nombre real: '''Choi Seung Hyun (최승현) '''Nicknames: '''Tempo, Tabi. '''Posición: '''Rapero, beat boxer y compositor. '''Fecha de nacimiento: '''04-Noviembre-1987 '''Altura: '''181cm '''Peso: '''65kg '''Tipo de sangre: B Especialidades: '''Rap, beat box, componer. '''Hobbies: '''Leer y la natación. '''Le gusta: '''Las actuaciones de teatro, los musicales y el diseño de moda. '''Cantantes que admira: '''Usher, Omarion, Jay-Z y B2K. '''Curiosidades Chica ideal: 'TOP reveló que él no tenía a una mujer ideal específica, así que él.” También declaró, ” Me gustaría alguien real que me pueda dirigir a los buenos caminos, alguien con quien pueda aprender. Ella necesita ser educada y respetuosa con los adultos. “TOP agregó que le gustaría casarse también. 'DaeSung thumb|left|330px Nombre artístico: Daesung (대성) Nombre real: Kang Dae Sung (강대성) Nickname: D-LITE Posición:'' ''Vocalista Fecha de nacimiento: 26-Abril-1989. Altura: 178cm Peso: 62 kg Especialidad: Cantar Le gusta: El rap, beat box, Doraemon Cantantes que admira: Usher, Omarion, Ne-Yo y Wheesung. Curiosidades Chica ideal: Daesung reveló, ”Quiero una mujer que me guste y que comprenda mi carrera. Me gustaría ser capaz de apoyarme en su apoyo, y si ella es mayor o más joven que yo, me gustaría que ella fuera capaz de consolarme y me de fuerza cuando estamos juntos. “Cuando se le preguntó a elegir un rasgo físico, respondió: ”Una mujer que se ve bonita cuando sonríe”. 'SeungRi' thumb|left|330px Nombre artístico: '''Seung Ri (승리) '''Nombre real: Lee Seung Hyun (이승현) Nicknames: V.I., Victory Posición: '''Vocalista '''Fecha de nacimiento: 12-Diciembre-1990 Altura: 176cm Peso: 57 kg Familia: Padres y una hermana pequeña. Especialidades: '''Cantar, bailar y las coreografías. '''Le gusta: Los idiomas extranjeros. Cantantes que admira: Justin Timberlake y Omarion. Ilhan Curiosidades Chica ideal: Seungri concluyó: “ Una mujer con una voz de teléfono linda y una gran cantidad de aegyo. Sinceramente, tiene que verse mucho en el aspecto físico. “Cuando se le preguntó elegir a un miembro de un grupo de chicas específico que era el más cercano a su mujer ideal, eligió a ’UEE de After School. ” En realidad trabajar con ella en los programas de difusión me hizo darme cuenta de lo hermosa que es. Pero por ahora, no cualquier cosa es posible. “ Todavia nose sabe si su mujer esUEE de After School o Lizzy de After School Curiosidades Album *2NE1 & Big Bang - YG In Da Mix Part 2 (Album) fue lanzado el 10-Marzo-2011 *'Big Bang' - Tonight (Album Official Acapella), fue lanzado el 09-Marzo-2011 Discografía 'Discografia Coreana' 'Albums' 'Mini Albums' 'Singles' Repackage 'Discografia Japonesa' 'Albums' 'Mini Albums' 'Singles' 'OST' Videografía thumb|left|294px|Always - Big Bangthumb|right|294px|Baby Baby - Big Bang thumb|left|294px|Dirty Cash - Big Bangthumb|right|294px|La La La - Big Bang thumb|left|294px|We Belong Together - Big Bangthumb|right|294px|Nunmul Punin Pabo - Big Bang thumb|left|294px|How Gee - Big Bangthumb|right|294px|Number 1 - Big Bang thumb|left|294px| A Fool's Only Tears - Big Bangthumb|right|294px|Forever with you - Big Bangthumb|left|294px|GARAGARAGO!! - Big Bang thumb|right|294px|Lies - Big Bang thumb|right|294px|Haru Haru - Big Bangthumb|left|294px|Tell Me Goodbye - Big Bang thumb|left|294px|Tonight - Big Bangthumb|right|294px|Beautiful Hangover - Big Bang thumb|294px|left|Let Me Hear Your Voice - Big Bang thumb|294px|right|Love Song - Big Bang Curiosidades *Gdragon tiene una mascota cuyo nombre es Gaho y Tae Yang tiene una mascota que se llama Boss y ambos son unos lindos perritos. *T.O.P. admira y respeta mucho a Yang Hyung Suk, su director. Galeria de Fotos 3L0.10179938_1_1.jpg|BIG BANG 38833_128945187150559_128936997151378_145208_75032_n.jpg|BIG BANG 38833_128945190483892_128936997151378_145209_6371085_n.jpg|BIG BANG 20081115211703578.jpg|BIG BANG 39006_128944760483935_128936997151378_145185_6929774_n.jpg|BIG BANG 39318_128944787150599_128936997151378_145187_2057539_n.jpg|BIG BANG 39890_132389340139477_128936997151378_160210_1282128_n.jpg|BIG BANG 40259_128937363818008_128936997151378_145167_7103729_n.jpg|BIG BANG 41327_130766663635078_128936997151378_153494_3390034_n.jpg|LOLLIPOP (Part2) 44524_134155253296219_128936997151378_168131_8006093_n.jpg|BIG BANG 47777_134107109967700_128936997151378_167902_6268027_n.jpg|BIG BANG big-bang_20080826_seoulbeats.jpg|BIG BANG CS0.10179880_1_1.jpg|BIG BANG CS0.10179927_1_1.jpg|BIG BANG 40966_134172933294451_128936997151378_168229_5362964_n.jpg|BIG BANG 46274_134107206634357_128936997151378_167915_6732427_n.jpg|BIG BANG 46274_134107213301023_128936997151378_167917_1752308_n.jpg|BIG BANG 45750_134154536629624_128936997151378_168129_757597_n.jpg|BIG BANG 45697_134106603301084_128936997151378_167900_6042618_n.jpg|BIG BANG tumblrl93xz34ect1qbq2vo.jpg|BIG BANG bbh.jpg|BIG BANG big-bang00324.jpg|BIG BANG ñ,´ñ.PNG|BIG BANG 27711_1476138509869_1425924524_31329210_4834388_n.jpg BIG BANG CUTENESS.JPG big bang cute.jpg BIG BANG NI FALL.jpg B'I'G_B'A'N'G.jpg bang.jpg cute_big_bang.jpg B i g - B a n g.jpg Big Bang _ bang!.jpg Big bang telephone.jpg BIG.BANG.jpg BIG'BANG.jpg Gran explosion.jpg bigbang_100923.jpg c0084637_49d9a84aac16c.jpg big_bang_fila_new_1.jpg|Para Fila big_bang_fila_new_3.jpg|Para Fila bbv.jpg big_bang_lotte_dutty_cover.jpg big_bang_lotte_duty_3.jpg hgj.PNG 4ac35ef78fd5907e_bigbang_elle_1_preview.jpg jgk.PNG hjg.PNG a839b066af080988_04.jpg|G-Dragon & T.O.P para High High Album tumblrlfbior2xwq1qdivfp.gif 0ef9620a20747abe_6.jpg 60131_1176122338692_1697121342_333106_7714648_n.jpg|g-dragon big bangjjj.jpg big bangaaa.jpg 9c27684f7a713094_bigbang_w_april2011_preview.jpg 20110321_bigbanggq2.jpg seungvert.jpg 2cp7yit.jpg gqbb.jpg 13007047111300703952gq4.jpg gqbb4.jpg gqbb1.jpg BB_WKoreascans-01.jpg gqbb2.jpg TODAE_WKoreascans-01.jpg TOPRI_WKoreascans-01.jpg 436.PNG 553.PNG 20110223_bigbang.jpg 55556.PNG 55552.PNG ebb985ebb185.jpg 555.PNG 555556.PNG 130442335302wallpaper10.jpg Big-bang-new-image-5.jpg 20110406_bigbang1.jpg Eb38685937a00f90_17.jpg Big-bang-new-album-2-tea.jpg lotte-4.gif lotte-2.gif bigbang1.gif bigbang2.gif Enlaces *Web Oficial - Big Bang*Web Oficial Big Bang Japón *Facebook Oficial de Big Bang Twitter *Twitter Oficial | Taeyang | Me2day **DaeSung **G-Dragon Categoría:Kgrupos Categoría:Kpop Categoría:Jpop Categoría:YG Entertainment